Samael
Samael is the twin brother of Michael and an Archangel. He is the lover/husband of Lilith, The First Demon and father of Alexandra Sunday. He is solely responsible for siring many Nephilims and spawning Incubus, Abbadon, Samhain and other demon hybrids. He was the one that tempted Eve and seduced her, making it possible that Cain, the eldest son of Adam and Eve, is his son. Because of siding alongside his oldest brother, Lucifer, Michael banished Samael and became a Fallen Angel. He was practically responsible for starting the First Demon Incursion on earth. Biography Samael was created around the same time as his twin brother, Michael. Samael had witness the creation of all of space, galaxies, planets, souls, his younger siblings, and among other things God created. Samael was loving and caring for his younger siblings. He personally raised his two favorites, Lucifer and Gabriel. He taught them all his knowledge and experience to them. Eventually God entitled the alias, Venom of God, the accuser, the seducer, and Angel of Death. He was tasked with leading human soul into the afterlife and tempting humans to see if they can resist committing sins. He was ordered to influence Eve to see if she can remain honest and loyal, but she failed and was seduce by the Archangel. At this time, it was also where Samael was asked by his oldest brother, Lucifer to try an prove his point that humanity is flawed. While Lucifer told Samael to work his powers on Eve, Samael was already tasked with the job of tempting Eve. Apparently at in a few months short, Eve was pregnant and gave birth to her first born son, Cain. It is unknown whether Cain is Abel's son or Samael's, but it may indicate that either Samael was aware of Cain developing inside of Eve and used his power to turn Cain into a human or, Cain is really Abel's son. Regardless of the scenario, it has been unproven of whose Cain's father really is. As time passed by, Samael began to become carefree and lack of responsibility for his job and only cared about having sexual activities with females of any kind. Michael saw the damage his twin was doing by siring or spawning so many angelic and demonic hybrids across the earth. Michael forced his brother to stop his ways and ask forgiveness from their father, but Samael refuses, so the two fight off against each other. The two proved equals and could neither overwhelm the other. The battle ended with Michael as the victor from the aid of the other Archangels except Lucifer. Samael was charged for his crimes and banished from heaven, alongside Lucifer and his followers. They were sentence to Hell and live out their lives for eternity. Samael made his life in hell by doing whatever he wanted. For the first time, Samael came across the converted demonic Lilith and was attracted to her. The two became lovers and ruled all of Hell. While the two were committed lovers, they pardon the one another to be allowed to sleep with other individuals. Creating so many hyrbids such as Nephilims, Cambions, Succubus, Incubus and most notably, Samael's children, Abbadon, Alastor, and Samhain. Samael and Lilith unleashed the First Demon Incursion on earth and caused so much destruction and terror. Heaven took notice and took action by going after the main source. Samael was overwhelmed by the four Archangels and brought to heaven where he was castrated so he can no longer reproduce any more angelic/demonic hybrids. Samael was banished even farther down into the pits of Hell. Samael and Lilith decided to make love one night when the two learned that neither one can have children anymore since Lilith was infertile and Samael was castrated, so they engaged in their sexual activity, but unknown to them that the two were about to bring in a whole new species in existence. The two found out that Lilith was pregnant with a child and that it was an angel-demon hybrid. For the first time Samael has lived, he grew the exception of loving his unborn child and did not use his power to alter her physiology so that it maybe weaker than him. In just nine months, Lilith painfully gave birth to Samael's newborn girl, a Nephalem. Samael immediately fell in love with the child and was the first time that he actually cares for his children. Realizing that Hell was no place for his daughter, Samael sent the child away and took her to earth and dropped her off at an orphanage. This girl later became Alexandra Sunday and was adopted by Jonathan and Lauren Sunday. Rise of the Fallen After eighteen years of sending his daughter away, Samael was hated by Lilith for taking her child away, but the latter did not seem to be bothered and had just kept a close eye on how Alexandra' progressed with her life. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Samael carries an Archangel Blade like any other Archangel. For this weapon to function at it's full power, it needs to be wielded by an Archangel, which means if Samael is using it, he can harm or kill any Primordial Species Level Entities. * Samael's Scythe: Samael wields his own personal angelic weaponry, given to by God. Samael can reap entities with his weapon and can either harm or kill them, even kill other Primordial Species Level Entities and moderately harm Primordial Beings. Powers and Abilities * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Samael was created at the same time as his twin brother, Michael. He holds vast amount of power, making him one of the strongest entities in creation or existence. His power is only equaled by his twin brother or the strongest Primordial Species Level Entities that can also equal him. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Samel is way older than the universe itself, making him over a 13.8 billion years old. He has vast knowledge of all of God's Creation, locations, entities, magic/spells, and weaponry since he witness them all. He knows that the Mark of Cain is actually a seal to keep his uncle imprison. *** Necroscience: being the Angel of Death, Samael has the understanding of the dead, death, and dying. *** Omnilingualism: Samael has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time. * Angelic Manipulation: Because he's an Archangel, Samael can manipulate all of his younger angelic siblings to his will. ** Angelic Banishment: Samael can banish his younger siblings back to heaven or hell. This will not work on Archangels. ** Angelic Possession: Samael can mind control the mental state of any of his younger angelic siblings. This will not work on Archangels. * Biokinesis: Samael an harm or disfigure an individual. He can place or remove injuries, aliments, or diseases, With this power, He can even alter a person's physiology and convert them into a whole new species. Samael notably uses this power on his angel/demon hybrids, to prevent them from being stronger than him or altering a half breed's species. For example, if he slept with a demon, he can later than child to become a powerful Greater Demon rather than a Nephalem or Cambion. He can prevent a Nephilim child from becoming an Arch-Nephilim as well while it's still growing inside it's mother. * Corruption Inducement: Being infamously known as the seducer or Venom of God, Samael influences humans or lesser individuals to give into their desires and commit sins that will earn them a spot in hell. * Death-Force Manipulation: Being the Archangel of Death, Samael can manipulate the essence of death, meaning can can cause things to wither, rot, weaken, or die. He can request assistance from the dead if she wants to. This power will cause anything equal to him feel nauseous. * Dream Manipulation: Samael can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. He can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. * Elemental Manipulation: Samael an manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wind, or temperatures. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Samael has billions years of fighting skill experience, making him the top best fighters in existence with Michael equally matching him in combat. * Healing/Purification: Samael can heal an individual from severe injuries, aliments, or diseases. He can cleanse any corruption from an entity such as the demonic and purify their essence. He can cleanse all that is evil, but he doesn't do it anymore after becoming fallen when he was banished to hell. * Holy Fire Manipulation: Like every angel, Samael can manipulate the forces of holy fire. He can use this to harm, kill, or confine his younger siblings since his holy fire is far superior to theirs. * Holy White Light: Samael can generate a white light and vaporize an entire area of far distances. This power will only harm other Primordial Species Level Entities or stronger. * Immortality: Samael has lived for over a 13.8 billion of years. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Mental Manipulation: Samael can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Samael cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Samael can be harm or killed by anything equal or stronger. Primordial Level Weaponry can harm or kill him. * Reality Warping: Samael can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe. He can create objects or beings out of thin or even his own pocket dimension. * Regeneration: Samael's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. * Resurrection: '''Like every angel, Samael can resurrect any deceased individual from their respective afterlife, bringing them back to life. * '''Shape-Shifting: Samael can alter his appearance and look like any other individual. * Advanced Smiting: Samael can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought. He can only smite entities below a Primordial Species Level Entity. * Soul Absorption: Samael can channel the power of a soul into his body and augment his powers and abilities to a high degree. * Space-Time Manipulation: Samael can manipulate the space-time continuum, meaning the forces of time and space. With time, he can travel or freeze time itself. He will not be affect by a time freeze and can move freely. For space, he can fabricate a pocket dimension or open portals to other realms infinitely. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock: Samael is immune to time and space, meaning he can exist out of these two and from their effects. If someone where to travel back in time and alter history by killing a younger version of himself, he will continue to exist and what will happen to that timeline of the version where he dies, it creates another timeline. Samael will be able to remember and altered history events and will not forget about them. If he happens to be in an area that explodes, he can exist out of space as well. * Super Stamina: Samael does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. He can exert himself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire out. * Super Strength: Samael possesses immense physical strength that allows him to overwhelm any supernatural entity. Samael is only equaled or overwhelmed by the strongest physical Primordial Species Level Entity. He can be overwhelmed by Shards, Arch-Nephilim, Arch-Cambion, and his daughter, Alexandra. * Supernatural Concealment: Samael an prevent anyone from tracking his presence. He can hide from the likes the likes of lesser beings or possibly Primordial Species Level Entities. He can be found by his daughter or children, due of having a connection with everyone of them, Arch-Nephilims, Arch-Cambions, Shards, or Primordial Beings. ** Invisibility: Samael can cloak himself from human or supernatural sight. * Supernatural Perception: Samael can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. ** Mediumship: Samael can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits like any angel. It is notable that he was the Angel of Death and he was to guide human souls to their respective afterlife. * Swordsmanship: Samael is skilled using a sword and his swordsmanship is second to none. He can equally fend off against his twin brother Michael. * Telekinesis: Samael can move objects or beings with his mind. He can even use this power to harm them. * Telepathy: Samael can read or sense the mind of an individual. He can communicate with individuals through a mental link. * Weather Manipulation: Samael can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. He can cause massive hurricanes, volcanoes to erupt, and loud thunderstorms in his presence. * Wing Manifestation: Samael can unfold his wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allows him to travel to various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Samael can travel through different realms in the universe or anywhere in the universe itself with no limit. ** Flight: Samael can unfold his wings to fly anywhere. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Samael is a primordial angel cannot be harmed by standard angelic weapons such as a Flaming Sword or Angel Blade. Angel Swords, Seraph Blade, or Cherubim Bow and Arrow can moderately harm him. * First Blade: The First Blade cannot kill Samael but it can severely harm him with lasting poisonous effects. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Samael. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain him for a short period of time. * Mark of Cain: The Mark of Cain can corrupt Samael and fill him with blood lust to kill if he bears it. It would affect him since it didn't have any problem on Lucifer. The Mark can potentially kill him due of one of it's powers being protecting the individual who bears the Mark from any attacks and returns the enemy's attack by seven fold. Samael will be severely harm if he uses powerful attack, but instant death attacks will kill him. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Samael's own daughter can destroy him. During when Samael tested Alexandra and forced her to get angry, Alexandra had brutally beaten him down until he was badly bleeding and would have killed him. * Cambion: Samael can overwhelm or kill any Cambion, regardless of it being spawned by a Greater Demon or Empowered by Lucifer. An Arch-Cambion has the the power to overwhelm or destroy him with ease. * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy Samael. * Lucifer: Samael's older brother can easily overwhelm and kill him as it took five Archangels to defeat Lucifer. * Nephilim: Samael is stronger than any Nephilim sired by lower angels. Higher Angel sired Nephilims can possibly equal him. An Arch-Nephilim has the power to overwhelm or destroy him with ease. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Samael. * Primordial Species level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necromancer, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can potentially overwhelm and possibly kill him. * Shards: An aspect piece of a Primordial Being such as Jesus Christ, Maura, and Mistress Death destroy Samael. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy Samael from existence and erase every aspect of his existence. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Samael if it strikes him at his vital organs. Gallery Samael's Scythe.jpg|Samael's Scythe Samael's Children/Sired/Hell Spawns A0D56E87-C2C2-42A2-91DE-F77EEC5C2DA0-2031-0000023F90E7F1D5.jpg|Alexandra Sunday/Raizel (Real Name) Cain1.png|Cain (Possible Son) Adriel.jpg|Adriel (Rephaim/Nephilim) Samhain.jpg|Samhain (Greater Demon) abbadon.jpg|Abaddon (Hell Knight) * Alexandra Sunday/Raizel * Cain (Possible Son;Unknown) * Adriel * Samhain * Abaddon * Incubus * Unknown number of Nephilim children Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:High Tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Main Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Alive Category:Rulers